Secret Admirer?
by Jwaas
Summary: Is Gibbs going to marry again? Who is this mysterious girl? - Bad Summary, Good Story - JIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything , except for Liz!**

Secret admirer ?

He hadn't seen her in years, not since she left for university. And to say that he had practically raised her. Sure they called once in awhile, at least one time a week but still he missed her and the fact that he hadn't told anybody about her seems to make it a lot more difficult. But she was coming home finally… Maybe that was going to improve his mood at work because if he was real honest he had to say that he had been more of a bastard than usual and it raised questions among his team. Of course Dinozzo was already betting about what caused this mood but he was letting him of the hook…for now at least. But not only Dinozzo had problems hiding his curiosity also Director Shepard had a hard time not showing she was curious. He remembered their talk from this morning all too well

_- Agent Gibbs any specific reason you bark of every agent passing you, kicked out a federal agent and yell at me for handing over to the FBI while it was legally theirs?_

_- No particular reason ma'am. Only some personal stuff, nothing my boss should interfere with any way._

_- Your boss? Now I'm your boss Jethro but when you need any favors it's Jenny_

_- Well call it politics! By the way I need to leave early today to solve some of my personal problems…I'll leave Dinozzo in charge._

_- Since when do you notify me you'll leave early?_

_- Since when did you became better in politics than in being Jenny, Director?_

With that he had left her office fast and guilty.

He regretted that conversation although she had changed, he still cared and if he was really honest he still loved every inch of that woman. But this wasn't the time nor the place to deal with that, there were more urgent matters on his agenda. When he arrived at the airport he noticed he was running late so he practically ran to the terminal. He couldn't wait to see her and he hoped she didn't had to wait very long. But she didn't because when he arrived she got just got out of the terminal. A girl in her early twenties with blond hair(just like his when he was a boy) , icy blue eyes which were momentarily looking for him and a charming smile covering her face when she saw him. She fastened her pace and when she reached him she involved him in a bone crushing hug. When he pulled back he took a moment to look at her. She was slender and like him she had something of arrogance in her look.

- Hi Uncle Jet! She said with a smile as bright as the sun.

- Hey Kiddo! God I missed you, it seems like forever…

- Well it wasn't, I saw you on Christmas and since it is only June it has only been six months, and by the way we spoke on the phone yesterday!

- Only six months Liz? That's like half a year!! He exclaimed.

- I know, I missed you too, I was just acting tough!

- You crazy girl, come on let's get you settled in and afterwards I'll take you to HQ!

**Meanwhile at HQ**

- Agent Dinozzo, can I have a word with you please?

Dinozzo who had is earplugs in and was singing along with the music coming from his Ipod didn't hear the Director who was standing right behind him. Ziva took advantage of the situation an threw a paper ball at his head and pointed at the Director.

- Uh; Hi Director, I'm very sorry, well no… Excuse me! He corrected himself fast because his boss had taught him that saying sorry was a sign of weakness.

Jenny found it almost funny how loyal Tony was to Gibbs, he was his loyal St. Bernard.

- Can you come here please? I'd like a word with you.

- Of course ma'am.

He ran up the stairs where she joined him and together they entered her office.

- What can I do for you Madame Director?

- Where is Agent Gibbs?

- He said he had some urgent matters to attend, I think it was some personal stuff. I already tried calling him but he didn't answer his phone, I think he turned it out. Although he said something about picking somebody up from the airport

- Good, thank you Agent Dinozzo. Can you tell him to come up here the moment he comes back in?

- Yes ma'am , not a problem.

With a charming smile he left her office, as curious as her about what was going on with his boss.

Jen was thinking about this mysterious person Jethro had to pick up. Could it be that he had found himself another redhead? And did it really affect her this much? Was she perhaps jealous? No it can be, she left him in Paris more than 7 years ago. But she was brought out of her reverie by Cynthia.

- Director, Agent Gibbs just called. He said he had someone for you to meet and asked if you were available?

She couldn't believe her eyes…had Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked if she was available? He was so getting married again, and now she was going to have to meet his wife – to – be and sadly enough it wasn't her.

- Yes I'm fine , you can send him in!

**What comes next? Whose Liz anyway? I'll post asap! R&R please! Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything , except for Liz!**

_- Director, Agent Gibbs just called. He said he had someone for you to meet and asked if you were available?_

_She couldn't believe her eyes…had Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked if she was available? He was so getting married again, and now she was going to have to meet his wife – to – be and sadly enough it wasn't her._

_- Yes I'm fine , you can send him in!_

**Chapter 2 :**

The door opened slowly and Jethro appeared with behind his back not a redhead but someone who looked rather familiar to her. When she looked back at Gibbs she could see why , the girl looked like she could be his daughter.

- Uh…Hi Director! I would like you to meet Elisabeth James Gibbs.

- Nobody calls me Elisabeth anymore uncle Jet, it's just Liz ma'am.

- Hi! Jethro …she isn't your….

- Daughter? Theoretically …no but I sure raised her as my own. If you sit down we will tell you the story?

She thought he looked rather unsure, as if he had doubts but that couldn't be, could it?

- Uhm, Sure!

The three of them went to sit, Jenny behind her desk , Liz and Jethro in front of it. Jenny found herself having a hard time tearing her eyes from the girl, she was so like him!

- See, Liz here is theoretically my niece, she was the only daughter of my twin brother Frederick.

- Your twin brother Jethro?

- Yes and don't look at me like that. We never really got too the part were we met each other's family did we?

- I guess not but you never mentioned him after I became Director here.

* That's because my dad died 6 years ago. Around the same time my uncle here returned from Paris my mum and dad died in a car accident.

- Oh God, I'm so sorry that's awful. Jethro you could've told me!

- I could, but I didn't. When he died we weren't speaking and our relationship now is nothing more than Director and Agent, so it wasn't really important.

- It is important Jethro! But this is not the time nor the place to talk about that. Tell me what happened after that please?

- In his will my brother wrote me down as legal guardian if anything would've happened to them. So by the time Liz was 16 she came to live with me. After 2 years , long before you became Director she left for college. She graduated a month ago and is living with me again. I just thought it would be hard hiding that I have someone living with me, and I wouldn't want you guys to draw the wrong conclusions so I figured it was time for you two to meet….as my friend Jenny not as the Director.

- I don't know what to say, I expected you to marry again not to tell me you raised a child without me knowing it. 

_She didn't said that out loud did she? _But the look on his face told her she did.

- You expected me to marry…again? Come on Jen, I might look stupid but after four times even I know I better don't marry at all. What made you think that anyway?

- I … I don't know, I guess I drew the wrong conclusion. But I'm glad you told me although I'm a bit overwhelmed.

- We figured you might. I guess you know my uncle better than me since you knew him when he was younger. He told me so much about you that I wanted to meet you. I mean you are the first female Director of an armed federal agency!

- Well I did had the best teacher! By the way I had a lot of luck along the way as well.

She couldn't help but like the girl, since she loved her uncle and she looked so much like him. She even had that arrogant undertone in her voice she loved in Jethro's voice.

- Ok girls before you two go chatting away and I can't stop your babbling anymore we would like you to invite you for dinner this evening, I'm inviting the team as well. It's a welcome back dinner for Liz here. Watcha think?

- yeah of course I'll be there, what time shall I come?

- What about 7pm?

- Sounds good! See you two tonight then!

--

Together they walked down in direction of the bullpen under the priming eyes of Dinozzo, who was more than curious about the gorgeous blonde walking behind his boss.

- Hi Boss!

A hand connected with the back of his hand faster than he could see.

- Don't be so enthusiastic Dinozzo! And get Abby and Ducky up here…fast!

- Sure thing boss, I'm already on my way!

When they arrived and Ziva and McGee had joined the group Jethro told the story again and asked them if they came over for dinner. After a few minutes of shock, Abby was the first to jump up :

- Sure thing Boss! Oh I'm gonna love this.

She turned over to Liz with a big smile on her face.

- This is going to be so great! I wanna know every dirty story about My Grey Haired fox there is! Have you got some sappy stories?

-Oh I got more sappy stories than I will be able to tell on one evening Abby!

- Ok Ok that's enough guys, see you all at 7 pm, and you (pointing at Liz) we are going shopping!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except for Liz …she's all mine**

_- This is going to be so great! I wanna know every dirty story about My Grey Haired fox there is! Have you got some sappy stories?_

_-Oh I got more sappy stories than I will be able to tell on one evening Abby!_

_- Ok Ok that's enough guys, see you all at 7 pm, and you (pointing at Liz) we are going shopping!_

**Chapter 3**

Jethro and Liz were walking down the aisles in the supermarket making sure they had everything for tonight's dinner.

- I hope everything is going to turn out fine kiddo. Did you like my team? Because they are like family to me, like you are family.

- I think I'm going to like them a lot. Abby and Tony seemed a lot of fun.

- Sometimes more fun than I can bear. He said with a grin on his face.

- Hey, tell me what is going on between you and Director Sheppard, I can feel the tension between the two of you.

- Is it that obvious? Well , I like her a lot but I don't think she does. She changed since she became Director.

- People change uncle Jet that is what they do. They adjust to the situation. I'm guessing I changed as well, and so did you. You met Director Sheppard when she had less problems, when she was carefree. Now she has serious responsibilities, one of them being you. But that doesn't mean she doesn't care, give her a chance old men, give yourself a chance for some happiness.

- You know I always knew you were smarter than me. And you know what…I might just take that chance kiddo.

--

At 6.30pm when the bell rang for the first time they were just ready finishing everything.

- Kiddo, will you open the door please?

- Yeah sure uncle Jet.

- Uh Hi Director!

- It is Jenny ,please.

The Director wore a black dress

- I thought I come early and help you guys out.

- Sure, my uncle is in the kitchen , you better ask him. Shall I take your coat in the mean time?

- Yes please thank you.

Jen headed for the kitchen where she met Gibbs, who was leaning back against the counter with a mug full of hot and (very) strong coffee.

- Hi Jenny, You're early. Coffee?

- I thought I'd help out, and yes coffee would be fine please.

- Well we finished everything , but I'm glad you're early.

- You seem worried, what's wrong?

- Nothing , I'd just like to apologize for my behavior this morning.

- Apologize ? I must be getting sick.

He took a few steps closer till he was one step separated from her.

- There is something I need to tell you Jen. I don't like that Director mode of yours. It seems there is no Jen left and I really liked her. I blamed you for that but I was wrong. I realize I was angry at you so I could I hide my other emotions.

She closed the gap between them and looked up in his warm blue eyes.

- What kind of emotions Jethro?

- I think I love you Jen…

- You think you love me Jethro?

- I just wanted to….

- No please you did your talk , now it is my time. You think you love me? Do you know how long I had to wait for you to say that? I always wondered how you never noticed the slight touches, the fresh coffee on you desk. Seeing you are the best investigator in the NCIS building I started wondering what was wrong you.

- There wasn't anything wrong with me, I was just busy being angry at you and finding excuses for it. And I thought you were better off with some congressman than with an old bastard like me.

- I don't need congressman or senators Jethro, I need you.

While she told him this , she looked up in his face trying to find some truth in his eyes. And as he was about to kiss her the bell rang again and he heard Liz calling ' I'll get it!'.  
Soon they heard the teams voices and they broke apart, trying to look busy but failing miserable. So when Liz entered to announce the teams presence and she saw them shuffling around she met her uncle's eyes and winked at her in return he gave her a shy grin.

--

Gibbs had to admit that the party was actually quit fun. At this moment he was letting Abby and Ducky out. Only Tony was left drinking his final beer. They had shared some stories, most of them concerning him or the Director and neither of them liked it that much, but I was mainly Liz and Abby talking. Like Ducky , Liz seemed to have the ability to let people listen, so when she started everyone shut their mouths and listened intently

After they had finished cleaning everything up and Tony and Liz finished their drinks, Liz announced that she and Tony were going to go clubbing. Tony knew this cool club that she had to see. When they were leaving and said there goodbye's Gibbs called Tony.

- If you hurt her or fail to protect her I hold you responsible Tony. You understood ?

- I'll protect her with my life Gibbs, I know she 's important to you. By the way I wouldn't want her hurt myself.

- Good! Go and have fun!

- Goodbye Uncle Jet, leave the door open ok? I love you!

- Love you too kiddo , see ya!

With those two leaving, he was left with Jen and his favorite bottle of Bourbon…

**What is going to happen when Jen and Jethro are left alone? And what is going on between Liz and Tony? Read and Review please!**


End file.
